


A Picture Isn't Always What It Seems

by orphan_account



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Gillovny, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A super dirty story based on the picture of David, Gillian, and Chris in bed together for the Rolling Stone Cover Shoot. Gillovny + Chris Carter. WARNING: for only the very brave. Not for the faint of heart.





	A Picture Isn't Always What It Seems

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation or excuse for what I've done except that I was under the influence of alcohol. I should have deleted this and never spoke of it again, but it was just too horrible for me not to share with the world.
> 
> Based on this image: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e9/c5/06/e9c50609d895a623c7de0ed278264823.jpg

It’s an intimate shoot. Just David, Gillian, Chris, and the photographer. They all agreed that it would be a good idea to keep it private. After all, David and Gillian would be rolling around naked under the sheets.

It’s not like it would the first time the co-stars had found their naked limbs intertwined under a thin sheet, but it was the first time it happened in front of a camera (and their boss/friend). Of course Chris knows about David and Gillian. The three of them worked so closely together, it was impossible to not catch on.

There was a light feeling in the air. Everyone was relaxed and cheerful, and it was really nice to be away from shooting for the day. They all needed a break from set and the long hours that came with being on a hit TV show. This day brought some much needed fun, and allowed the three friends to let off some steam.

There was absolutely no awkwardness. Gillian and David happily obliged the photographer’s every position. Neither actor hesitated when the photographer asked Gillian to take her top off and press her naked breasts against David’s chest. It’s not like it was something they hadn’t done before. Neither cared that Chris was right beside the photographer, making playful comments about how their contracts forbid this kind of thing.

Towards the end of the shoot, Gillian’s legs had to be splayed across David’s crotch to hide his hardness, but not even that could make the shoot awkward. 

The room was filled with Gillian’s infectious laugh.

Amidst all the joking around, somebody suggested that Chris climb into bed with Gillian and David just for a few fun shots. The three giggled as they eagerly agreed, content on enjoying this feeling of freeness for as long as possible.

David had to turn on his side so his erection wasn’t showing, but instead it ended up pressed into Gillian’s thigh. His head was comfortably resting on her boobs, right where he liked to be. Chris, with his shirt unbuttoned, curled up on Gillian’s other side.

“Gillian and her boys! Now that’s HOT!” The photographer praised. 

The three of them laughed as they posed for different shots. Gillian took a long drag off her cigarette as she ruffled Chris’s hair. 

“I’m going to need a cold shower after this.” David mumbled into Gillian’s bare boob. Somehow she had ended up naked again, still with one man on each side. Her black lace onesie lay forgotten somewhere around the bed. One of each of their legs were wrapped around her legs. She could feel two separate erections pressing against her thighs through thin boxers.

“You always need a cold shower!” Gillian teased back.

David laughed loudly at her comment. “Chris, is any of this making you reconsider letting Gillian and I film a sex scene?” He glanced over at his boss.

Chris just shook his head and flashed David a smirk. “Nope.” 

Gillian nudged Chris’s head a little before flicking out her cigarette. “So Mulder and Scully can get naked for a photoshoot but not on the show?”

“This is not Mulder and Scully. This,” he made a motion with his hand. “is all David and Gillian.”

David and Gillian laughed a little more.

“Fair enough.” David quipped. “But the fans would go insane.” 

David nuzzled his crotch against Gillian’s leg. 

“Plus, Mulder deserves to get laid. Poor guy probably has blue balls worse than David does right now.” Gillian teased as she moved her leg up and down David’s leg.

A smirk spread across David’s place. Two could plat this game. He slowly slid his hand up her thigh to her wet crotch. His hands brushed against Chris’s legs on the way up. “Fuck, Gill, you’re dripping.” 

She gasped and lets out a sharp moan at the sudden sensation between her legs as his fingers made contact with her folds. “David!” She involuntarily gripped at Chris’s hair, before remembering that he was still in bed with them. “What are you doing?!” She didn’t dare push his hand away, and even arched her hips up to get more of the forbidden contact. 

Chris let out a groan on the other side of Gillian. For a minute David had also forgotten he was still there. He could see Chris’s head resting just on top of Gillian’s other breast. David knew her. If she had been uncomfortable in any way she would have but a stop to this. Same with Chris. But neither one of them moved. And if the wetness his fingers met between her legs were any indication, Gillian was enjoying this very much. As for Chris, there was no way he was that close to a naked, flirty Gillian and not insanely turned on. 

“I’m just trying to be a gentlemen. Wouldn’t want to leave a lady hanging.” David groaned before he gently swiped a trial up her wet folds. Gillian moaned in response. He took the moan as a single to go on, and pulled Gillian’s nipple into his searing hot mouth.

She gripped Chris’s hair a little harder this time and jerked her hips up, desperately needing more contact. “We…. shouldn’t.” She breathed out.

But David knew her so well. He knew by now the difference between “no” and “god yes, but I want to hold out a little first.” This was definitely the latter. 

Chris’s hand on Gillian’s bare stomach started to make gentle circles. She bite her lip to hold back another moan, determined to at least pretend like this wasn’t something she was absolutely in to.

“But…Ch” she started, but was cut off as David’s thumb skidded across her clit. “Chris.” His name came off her lips in a moan, causing his hips to jerk against her thigh. 

She let out a huff because knew that she was playing a losing game. If she had wanted this to stop, she would have done it long before it got this far.

Gillian nudged Chris’s head down towards her other breast, silently urged him on. He happily obliged and took her taunt nipple in his mouth. 

“Fuck,” she breathed out as both mouths worked on her already sensitive nipples. 

David slid two fingers inside of her and curled them upwards, just the way she liked it. Chris’s hand slithered slower, just barely brushed against her trimmed hair, but nowhere near where she wanted it. Gillian brought her hand that wasn’t resting on Chris’s head down on top of his hand and pushed it lower.

Once again, Chris took the hint. His thick fingers explored her clit with a certain shyness and caution that just wouldn’t work for her right now. She needed to feel. She needed to be left with marks when this was over. “Don’t be afraid to be rough, Chris.” Gillian whispered in a seductive tone into Chris’s ear. “You’re not going to break me.” She yanked on his hair with force, just to make sure he got the message loud and clear.

David took the opportunity to bite on her nipple, hard. Yeah, that was definitely going to leave a mark. “Yes, fuck, David!” She groaned out as she once again her hand over’s Chris’s to put more pressure on her clit. Chris pushed her hand out of the way and finally started to make hard, rough circles around her most sensitive area. “Like that. Both of you, don’t stop.” She nearly cried out. 

She took her hand away and shoved it into David’s boxers to pull out his hard cock. She roughly jerked him twice before he had to pull her hand away. “Fuck, woman! Are you trying to end this before it even starts?!” David said with a half chuckle.

Gillian let out a devious laugh. She always knew how to get a reaction out of David.  
Chris’s hands continued to work on her clit, but she could feel his tongue sliding down her stomach. She yanked his hair with both hands and pulled his head up. “That’s not what I need right now.” She breathed out, already flustered.

Before any of them have to process what happened, Gillian had pushed Chris’s boxers down, and pulled him on top of him. “Fuck me, like you mean it.” She hisses.

A groan left her lips as her boss—her friend’s—thick cock enters her. Her perfectly manicured nails dug into Chris’s back.

“Fuck, Gillian.” Chris grunted before he sank his teeth into her shoulder. He began thrusting into her at a rough pace that Gillian definitely approved of.

Gillian turned to see David with a shit-eating grin on his face on as he watched Chris fuck her. “Shut up, David.” She quipped.

David lips smashed into hers with a brutal force as his hand snaked up between where her and Chris’s bodies joined. He rubbed rough circles—just the way she liked it— around her clit as Chris continued to thrust deep inside her.

“You’re so fucking sexy, G.” David said as he continued the unrelenting rubbing of her little bundle of nerves.

Gillian could feel herself getting close, but wasn’t ready for this to end yet. She pulled David’s hand away from her crotch. “Not yet.” She whispered against his lips before turning back to face Chris. 

She could tell that has been about to come since he first pushed inside her. “Don’t come inside me, Chris.” Her words came out in a shaky tone, as she worked to hold back her orgasm. 

“Where?” He grunts, almost inaudibly.

“Oh my tits.” She said seductively with a grin that almost made both men come at that exact moment.

Chris almost blew his load right as those words came out, but somehow managed to pull out just in time. He sprayed his searing hot come all over her perky breasts. 

Chris collapsed on his back right after he finished, and David took the opportunity to flip Gillian on her hands and knees on top of Chris. David was inside her in one quick, practiced movement. Gillian’s moans filled the room as David pounded into her fast and rough, just like he had done after so many long nights of filming.

“Fuck, David, harder.” She grunted. “So close. Just like that.”

He snapped his hips harder and hit just the right spot to send her tumbling over the edge. She collapsed on top of Chris’s body as her orgasm hit. David followed her down without breaking his pace. He gave a few more thrusts before he let go inside of her. 

David allowed himself to rest his head on Gillian’s back for a few seconds to catch his breath before he rolled onto his back, pulling Gillian with him until her back rested on his chest. His limp dick slide out of her and was replaced by his fingers with a thumb on her clit. Her hands reached back to grasp David’s hair. A few harsh rubs and quick thrusts and Gillian was coming again, writhing in his arms as she grinded herself against his fingers.

David placed soft kisses on Gillian’s shoulders as she finally started to down from her second orgasm. 

“Fuck.” She sighed.

“You liked that, didn’t you?” He said with a satisfied smirk.

She didn’t bother to reply. Instead, Gillian smacked her hand across his forehead. 

“What the hell was that for, Gill? I just made you come TWICE!” David whined out as he rubbed the sore spot on his head.

“What did I tell you about coming inside me?!” She retorted.

“But…You….we…..” He sighed, knowing that he had already lost this battle. “I was a little distracted and forgot, ok? I’m sorry. It really won’t happen again.” He meant it this time too, just like he had meant it the 100 other times. 

She whined as he sat them up and pulled his into his lap. The photographer was long gone, and Chris was already dressed. Chris had worked with them long enough to know when to leave David and Gillian alone. 

They had all silently agreed with nods and simple looks that this was a one-time thing to never be spoken of again. This was the last thing any of them had expected to happen at a simple photoshoot.


End file.
